Photoshoot
by Singkatsu
Summary: Shy photographers sometimes have a hard time approaching their beautiful subjects, leaving them to take matters into their own hands. Phoebe/Kathy. Sequel to Fools on Fire.


_A/N: Hey everyone! I finally decided to write a sequel to **Fools on Fire**. It offers a closer look at the Phoebe and Kathy dynamic, without the "fools" as a distraction. I might do one other chapter after this, focusing on other encounters between Phoebe and Kathy (either before the first chapter or after this one) but it depends on how inspired I feel. As always, thank you for taking the time to read this and I'd love to hear your thoughts in a PM or review. Otherwise, happy reading!_

She had been the girl behind the camera. Or, well, she had been on a few occasions at least.

Photoshoots were always a nuisance, whether they were in the city or in the country, but typically who was behind the camera made a difference. They directed the chaos, brought out the light, and made sure that everything looked either beautiful, or hideous. Simon used to be the main photographer for these events, making them short and simple. Kathy had to admit that it was a nice break from the fashion photographers in the city, who's 'talent' forced them to strive for perfection. All to say, she was happy for the change and the more relaxed atmosphere; there was very little she regretted about moving to Castanet to get away from the high-strung city life.

Except, one day Simon had brought Phoebe along as his assistant, and photoshoots were no longer quite so relaxed.

For months, Kathy had found herself on the edge between constant self-consciousness and excitement. She could tell that this crush wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. Not to mention that all 5'5", glasses-clad part of her screamed disinterest in anything beyond photography.

Still, after their talk at the bar, Kathy had grown even fonder of her. She had an active mind, but, more importantly, she also had an open heart. Phoebe was an honest sort, not above putting herself out there, which the other girl admired.

 _"Inventing? Not exactly my scene. Honestly, hours doing math and drawing would probably drive me insane."_

 _"It isn't for everyone; you give a lot of yourself in the process. Not that_ _ **you**_ _couldn't do it. Just, uh…I mean, just…it's a pretty grueling process. Yeah, so it's hours of extraneous calculation and testing, but then, when you make something. That act of creating something. It's beautiful."_

 _"'Act of creating'?"_ she'd said, amused by the lofty sound of it all.

 _"I can't explain it. It's like being swept up in painting, or dancing, or, I don't know. You just feel like you're doing stuff with purpose. You picture what you want to make in your mind, and because you care so much about it, it just...manifests. It's as if something grows out of you; something that consumes you and that_ _ **is**_ _you. Does that make sense?"_

Kathy remembered how the look on Phoebe's face had made her melt a little. It was a kind of earnestness that she could only wish to have. She'd replied, softly: _"Yeah, it does._ "

Their conversation should have made this encounter easier. Their relationship – whatever it was – was supposed to only develop further from that positive start. Yet, despite all of that, they hadn't spent time with each other since. Looks exchanged in town were fleeting and usually followed by the glimpse of green-hair disappearing around a corner. Kathy had always seen Phoebe's presence as soothing, like a balm for the usual agitation inherent to being the bar's designated 'peace-keeper.'

Except for right now; Kathy was _far_ from feeling soothed.

It was the artsy girl who was behind the camera, fiddling with the controls which - as Simon had talked about for thirty minutes – Phoebe had put together herself. Kathy stood there awkwardly, a few feet from a wooden fence, trying not to move too much under the mid-afternoon sun. It was a little unnerving to have someone she liked watching her so closely; scrutinizing her with a cameraman's critical eye.

Especially one who, if her disappearing act meant anything, was steadfastly ignoring her.

"Yeah, that isn't going to work," the other girl hummed, making Kathy a little bit more nervous. Not that she was showing it. Nope. She was going to play it cool. Like her current ignore-the-flaming-ball-that-is-burning-them-all kind of cool. "Kathy, if we don't want the shot to be overexposed, we're going to need to move. Do you think you can manage that pose for a little bit longer?"

What pose you ask? Well, she was standing, but one leg was lifted against the small pole at her back, while her arm rested on the upturned wooden handle of a farming hoe. Needless to say, the entire thing was incredibly unstable. Between that and the heat, Kathy felt like she was going to collapse. Everything was just too hot.

Kathy let her eyes flit to the other girl again, who was setting her equipment up in another spot. It was weird. Kathy had always prided herself on her ability to defuse any situation – never letting her own emotions run high - yet she felt strangely out of her depth. How do you talk to someone who you'd gone on a date with but never followed up?

In retrospect, and Kathy couldn't help but deflate at the next thought - even if she had thought it was great, maybe it hadn't really been much of anything. Drinks and snacks over a shared night that had come up when the other girl's friends had left. The more Kathy thought about it, the sillier she felt. There was very little else tying them together.

And now she was forced to face her, mind replaying that night and the fact that they hadn't spoken in over a week.

Phoebe was still fiddling with the camera, adjusting knobs and the lens' in ways Kathy wasn't sure she'd ever understand, busy but comfortable. Simon was setting up his own materials on a table further away from the fence, leaving the two alone in the stifling heat and quiet. Her muscles begged for her to move, aching at the held position, but she remained rooted in place. She would not let herself break first.

"Alright," Still fidgeting with her camera, Phoebe waved in order to get her attention. "I think I'm ready for the shot. You good?"

Kathy let her gaze bore into the other girl for a moment. She had to refrain from grinding her teeth –her awkwardness had transformed into anger. She didn't like being ignored.

Reluctantly, she replied, "Sure," shifting her weight onto her other leg. Kathy wound her arms around the hoe a little tighter. "Let's just do this."

Simon went to stand behind his daughter, directing Kathy as Phoebe moved to start photographing anew. Audible clicks and whirring accompanied the older man's "beautiful. Now give me 'rancher next door," the blond doing her best to accommodate the vague commentary. Kathy was determined to notice her company as little as possible, so she threw herself into whatever silly role the magazine needed. Tipping her hat here, looking over her shoulder there – she tried to approach it with the same ardour as riding, where the world just melted away. That was where everything fell into place.

Though there were nights at the bar where, if the company was right, the same thing could happen.

A few minutes, and another roll of film later, there was another break. This time, Phoebe came to join Kathy beside the fence that had become her photo partner. Kathy studiously looked off into the open plains just beyond the property, fingers playing with the edge of the splintering wood so that they wouldn't touch anything else. If Phoebe was as nervous as Kathy, she didn't let it show. Camera in her lap, she was half-heartedly looking over the device, movements clearly lazy under the sunlight.

Eventually, curiosity won out.

"So…why haven't you talked to me?" Kathy pleaded, unable to look at the girl beside her.

Phoebe's hands stilled, though her eyes remained unfocused and flighty.

"Did you expect me to?" Like her posture, Phoebe's voice was distant. Detached.

"Well – I – _yeah_?"

Phoebe flinched at the harsh tone, her head still bowed. Running a hand through her ponytail, Kathy threw away all thoughts of the photoshoot and the magazine coverage finishing anytime soon. Problem solving was a go.

"Fine, okay, so we clearly expected different things from this," the sentiment stung, and the hurt seeped into Kathy's voice.

"This?"

"This – that date, or whatever," her emotions were throwing her off kilter, and her voice wavered. "Did," she gulped, steeling herself for what she had to say next, "Did your friends force you to hang out with me? "

"No! No,no, no, no, no. Those two idiots couldn't convince me to do something even if they had the Harvest Goddess helping them out," Phoebe moved her hands emphatically as she spoke, her eyes still directed elsewhere.

"Then why didn't you want to talk to me?" Kathy had to wonder why she cared so much. It wasn't as if first dates hadn't ditched her after one meet-up before. She brushed away the thought.

A breeze rustled the grass surrounding them, whipping their hair along with it. Heaving a sigh, Phoebe lifted her head to look the other woman in the eye. Kathy was all the more uncomfortable – the weight of the situation felt like a balloon about to burst, and the tension was becoming too much.

"You're just too…" The girl's voice cracked, finally letting the camera fall out of her hands. "Untouchable."

Kathy's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she had to keep herself from groaning internally. She'd heard this kind of reasoning too often before. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just that," Phoebe shifted forward, her knees brushing up against Kathy's. "I've spent so much time wrapped up in studying things that aren't alive, that wanting to be near something so vibrantly alive is…" The bespectacled girl let a small smile form on her lips. "Disarming. Like the stars beyond my reach."

Okay, so maybe Kathy hadn't exactly expected the conversation to go that way. "Did you just try to use a pick-up line on me?"

And now the other girl was flustered. "Erm, did it work?" At the bewildered look on the blond's face, Phoebe backtracked. "I'm sorry, forget that, I didn't mean it," the photographer cleared her throat uncertainly. "So…I'm guessing the whole, 'did it hurt?' line won't work either, huh?"

Kathy guffawed, her shoulders relaxing as the tension dissipated "I could kill you, Phoebe!"

Phoebe's smile widened, her gaze now more open and a tinge apologetic. "But honestly? I was just scared. I've had this crush on you for years, and, all cheese aside, it can be a little overwhelming," unable to stop herself, the model took the other girl's hand in hers, offering a reassuring squeeze while nodding for her to continue. "And I just – I don't know - freak out, I guess? So, yeah, running away and the silent treatment. Um…"

As Phoebe bit her bottom lip nervously, Kathy had to keep herself from squealing. The green-haired girl was beyond adorable.

"So…uh, can you forgive me for being so douche-y?"

Kathy pressed a tender kiss against Phoebe's cheek.

"Done. But maybe we can try this again?"

"This?"

"Talking, silly. But preferably with food, candles and a date-like atmosphere next time."

Phoebe hummed in agreement. "Done."

"And Phoebe?" Though she had never looked away, Kathy was sure she had the photographer's undivided attention. "For the record, I have a crush on you too."


End file.
